Nuestro encuentro
by veruna.sntn
Summary: AU / SHONEN-AI / LEVIEREN. Al encontrarse con un perrito, Eren decide hacerse cargo de el mientras busca un voluntario que lo adopte, sin embargo, el chico nunca se imagino que ese mismo cachorro lo llevaría a conocer a aquella persona que cambiaría su vida.


_Wow, hace siglos que no publico nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga ideas, mejor dicho, es falta de inspiración, jajaja. Pues bien, al fin les traigo una historia que en verdad espero y les guste. Con amor y cariño, Veru._

_Shingeki no Kyojin y algunos acontecimientos de la trama son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo escribo por diversión las ideas que se me ocurren, lol._

_*Información,comentarios y notas al final del capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro encuentro<strong>

- ¡Vaya, Eren! Debes estar bastante agotado, trabajaste mucho el día de hoy ¿cierto? No tengo como agradecerte tus servicios en la cafetería, de verdad que estoy orgullosa, ¿qué te parece si tomas algo de la nevera? Esta vez yo invito.- Dijo Nanaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Gracias, Nanaba-san! – Se acerco a la nevera para observar los bocadillos y se deleitó al ver unos cuantos pasteles y algunas donas de distintos sabores y glaseados.- Creo que esta vez tomare una dona con dulce de maní… - Dijo entusiasmado.- ¡Hasta mañana!- Se despidió y se retiro del local.

Era una tarde bastante gélida, caían algunos copos de nieve y había una brisa que te congelaba las mejillas. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a iluminar las calles de poco en poco y algunos decorados navideños se lucían en los establecimientos.

"Sí, al fin es invierno, una de mis estaciones favoritas…" Pensó mientras le daba un mordisco a su bocadillo. "Se supone que hoy era el turno de Mikasa para preparar la cena, pero no he hablado con ella en todo el día. ¿Qué habrá…?" Eren se detuvo un momento al escuchar unos ruidos extraños en el callejón previo a el, se dio media vuelta y de pronto varias cajas de cartón salieron disparadas a la calle. Al chico lo invadió la curiosidad. ¿Quién o qué pudo lanzar aquellas cajas con tanta brutalidad? Se asomó cuidadosamente y algunos basureros cayeron desparramados inmediatamente. "¿Qué demonios…?" Instintivamente se acerco un poco más cuando de repente…

.- ¡Waff!

.- Pero si es un perrito – Dijo Eren con alivio, observando al cachorro rebuscar entre las cajas de cartón.- Vaya que eres un travieso, casi me matas de un susto, jaja. ¿Tienes hambre, chico?- Menciono mientras le ofrecía un trozo de su dona con dulce de maní.- No sé si te guste, para mucha gente es bastante dulzón, pero a mi me gusta mucho.

El cachorro se acerco y salió de la oscuridad del callejón. Olfateo unas cuantas veces el bocadillo y se atrevió a probarlo. Eren, al ver que el cachorro le demostraba confianza, sonrío triunfante.- ¡Bien! Te gusta el dulce de Maní, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa, eh, Mani? – Tan pronto como lo nombró, tomó al perro en brazos, lo abrigo con su bufanda y partió directo a su hogar. "Veamos que dice Mikasa al respecto".

.- No

.- ¡Pero, Mikasa, mira a esa bola de pelo! ¡Mani es muy lindo! Será solo un tiempo mientras busco un sitio adecuado para el.

.- ¿Ya lo nombraste?- Preguntó la joven algo incrédula.- Eren, vivimos en un vecindario pequeño, los vecinos se molestarían si, Mani, llegara a causar alborotos… Lo siento, pero no podemos cuidar de una mascota.- Menciono con algo de tristeza.

Eren por su parte no se dio por vencido, tomo al cachorro, lo abrazo e hizo un puchero. La chica podría jurar que le hacia ojitos de perrito. La joven observo los ojos tristes del pequeño Mani y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa bolita de babas y arrugas era bastante linda, casi como un peluche. Mikasa suspiro y Eren dio un salto de emoción.

.- ¡Gracias, Mikasa, eres la mejor!- Gritó con entusiasmo.

.- Sí, sí, sí, pero solo por unos días mientras le buscas un hogar… -Sonrío mientras concluía.- y no dejes que se acerque a las plantas, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño se acerco para besar la frente de su hermana mientras decía – No te preocupes por eso, lo entrenare muy bien, te lo prometo. ¡Gracias!- Y con una gran energía, Eren subió las escaleras y se metió a su habitación dando bitores de alegría.

.-… Jajaja… ¡Eren!- La pelinegra alzó la voz y escucho un ligero "¡¿Sí?!" proveniente del segundo piso.- ¡Olvidaste la hora de cenar!- Dijo algo graciosa.

El joven bajo al comedor algo ruborizado mientras su hermana acallaba unas cuantas risillas. – No te rías, fue por la emoción. Además, estaba a punto de hablarle a Armin, seguramente el sabe algo sobre cuidados y entrenamientos necesarios para una mascota… probablemente sepa que raza es…

.- ¡¿No sabes que raza es?!- Dijo la joven impresionada.- Te he subestimado; planeas entrenarlo y ni si quiera sabes que tipo de cuidados necesita. Enserio estas en problemas, hermanito, jaja.

.- ¡Shh! Silencio, señorita perfecta. Yo no tengo ningún problema si Mani llegase a comer tus plantas, jaja…- El chico se detuvo al ver el aura tenebrosa que emanaba su hermana y se dio cuenta de que la broma era muy mala. El sí tendría problemas si algo pasaba.- Esta bien…, hablare con Armin. Tal vez haya encontrado algo similar en su trabajo. En las librerías siempre hay de todo. Probablemente haya un manual sobre como entrenar cachorros.

Mikasa suspiro, tomo asiento y se dispuso a servir su cena. Eren imitaba lo que su hermana hacía mientras que la joven rompió el silencio.- ¿Al menos, lo llevaste al veterinario antes?

El joven le contesto.- Planeaba llevarlo al consultorio veterinario donde trabaja Jean, pero ya era bastante tarde cuando lo encontré. Mañana mi turno termina temprano, lo llevare después del trabajo.- Dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada al cachorro.

Al terminar la cena, Eren apartó unos cuantos panecillos, carne y arroz para alimentar al perrito. Buscó unos trastes en los cuales servirle comida y agua y al ver que el cachorro devoraba con gusto la comida sintió gran satisfacción; al menos, tenía tantas ganas de comer que no parecía enfermo. El castaño se dispuso a lavar los platos y a limpiar la cocina; al terminar, subió por unas cobijas y periódico, haciendo así una pequeña camita para el cachorro en la planta baja de la casa, puso el periódico a un lado y acaricio al perrito.

.- Bien, por el momento, esta será tu cama ¿de acuerdo? Mañana que vayamos al veterinario te comprare lo necesario. Por ahora, solo tienes que descansar.- Dijo con un dulce tono al ver que el perrito se acobijaba entre la cálida e improvisada cama con bastante cansancio.- Ha sido un día difícil para ti, ¿eh? Pues, es hora de descansar.- Menciono con un bostezo.

Eren se puso de pie y encendió una pequeña lámpara de mesa que había en el salón.- Buenas noches, Mani.- Se despidió y subió las escaleras con una ligera sonrisa. En definitiva, nunca se imagino que ese cachorro estaría apunto de cambiar su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Esto si que es un capitulo bastante corto (en mi opinión) pero debo aclarar que es una introducción a lo que espero que sea una gran historia. Por supuesto, no puedo saber si es una buena historia sin su ayuda y sus comentarios! De verdad me vendrían bien. en este FanFic, Mikasa y Eren son hermanos y ambos viven juntos, se dividen las tareas del hogar pero ambos tienen empleos distintos. Armin y Jean, amigos de la infancia también están incluidos en esta historia como personajes que apoyan el objetivo de esta historia, poco a poco se ira informando sobre más coas y se dará a conocer muchos más detalles. En fin, lo que quise hacer entender en este capitulo es que con el paso de la historia, como dije anteriormente, voy a ir dando detalles e iré aclarando muchas cosas, recuerden, es solo una introducción, no se me desesperen xD <em>

_Sobre las actualizaciones: Sinceramente no se que tan largo sea este FanFic, ni si quiera se que pasara con el después, simplemente se me ocurrió y tenia ganas de plasmar aunque sea una historia. Además, estoy de vacaciones (SEEEEEEEEE!*m*) y eso quiere decir que las actualizaciones pueden ser más frecuentes... o no (?) Ya, ya, ya, mucho parloteo. Gracias por leer el capitulo! Nos vemos-leemos- la __próxima!n.n_


End file.
